insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: End of the World (Episode)
"SNAP IT OUT! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR THIS YOU ****ING FREEDIOT?!" -TAT T. Tatian Operation: EotW is the 100th and the FINAL episode on TAT Evolution season 4 Plot Part 1 it starts out a clear sunny day and after the tatians and the humans united then speary reported to tat that there is evidence of the "final day" that the cat-face universe about to collide with the 2nd and the 1st universe, yet, lord tarmanus informed the leader of humans, that cat-face universe was about to collide with the 2nd and the 1st universe, but speary and lord tarnanus complained tat that virgos a planetakus will level the cat-face universe alone but tat knows he can't level his arch-enemy: kail sormonus due to his god-like powers, yet, a scout blimp, S.P.E.E.D.Z., discovered cat-face universe but evaporated by kail sormonus' god powers, yet, shadow informed tat about "flame wars" with him then temporary, asks tat to promote him because he NEVER get promoted for the first time, so tat instantly promoted temporary to 5 star general (which is the 5th HIGHEST rank), also, shadow is promoted to the same rank as temporary, also, 2 tatian days later (20 hours), tat, lord tarmanus, sonic, shadow never expected that if it is their "final days", but tat knows that the "final day" was proven "false" but shadow then simulate the 184,248,235,355th flame war, but tat knows how to make the cat-face universe extinct, uncovering 4 Tatian Planets (which is Lava Planet, Fire Planet, Ice Planet and Water Planet), also, shadow knows that he can stop it, with his great immortal powers but tat says if someone proceeds without uncovering the 4 Tatian Planets he or she might get his full potential corrupted, if someone suceeds, they might get their full potential, actually, 365 tatian days (365 hours (normally 15 earth days, 5 earth hours)) later, everyone on earth and virgo a planet have armed special weapons while tat and shadow will uncover the 4 Tatian Planets, they start off the nearest planet, Lava Planet, 2.2191 light years away from virgo a planet, which is boiling hot and tat will uncover by using his lava power and shadow will use some power to help tat, after it, Lava Planet is uncovered and they are off to the 2nd planet, the Fire Planet, which is 10.24922424 light years away from virgo a planet, tat then uses his fire power and shadow then does the same as he did on Lava Planet, yet, Fire Planet is uncovered then they are off the the 10th farthest planet on the 2nd universe, Ice Planet, which is 864,359.384355 light years away from virgo a planet, also, the cat-face planet is charging fast on the 2 united universes, so shadow uses his teleporting ability to get the Ice Planet, yet, tat uses his Ice Power to uncover the Ice Planet, then shadow says that he is feeling strange about the ":3" on the cat-face universe, yet, tat says that he has no time and they are off to the farthest planet of the 2nd universe, the Water Planet, also, it is the FARTHEST known planet, it is about 2,258,359 light years away from virgo a planet, so shadow speedy teleported to the Water Planet, yet, the tat then uses his water power while shadow uncovers it, then a sheer blinding light appeared and from the 1st universe to the 11th universe (except cat-face universe), everyone has there full potential while tat is the ultimate god of the universe, shadow is the ultimate hedgehog of the universe, also sonic has his full potential, since lord tarmanus has his full potential, the four armed tatian god, yet, everyone on the 1st to the 11th universe has there full potential and they made a very massively attack on the cat-face universe, yet, there full potential isn't enough to stop the cat-face universe, yet, virgos a planetakus, with his full potential, he uses his godly sword of the universe to attack the cat-face universe, yet, the cat-face universe has imploded and the victory of the atomians, bloon and monkeys, tatians, humans, mobians, etc, have celebrated the endless party, yet, tat will know what is the light of kail surmonus, yet, kail surmonus has turned to his light side, surmonus, also, tat has his new full potential form, the dark shaitanic tatian, also, he spended his entire life being the most powerful tatian, then the entire universe is seen and the evil laugh of Kail is heard Part 2 after 1 earth year later, after that everyone reaches it's full potential, temporary, said tat that who is Kail for some reason, but tat never knows, yet, a revived S.P.E.E.D.Z. came to virgo a planet and informs that Kail is the fallen tatian, also, tat explains that Kail is his grandfather, over 13.6 Billion Years Ago, yet, tat must get him to his light side, or else everything is in his image (which is evil), however, virgos a planetakus let's shadow to be in the tatian side, also, shadow declines for no reason, yet, meanwhile at the fish world, however, terra (who is king intrudos) reports a shadow creature at the ice land, then sends the signal to the TCD base at virgo a planet, also, tat gasps that they must send the signal again to fish world to who he is, also, it is Kail, yet, tat gasps, also, he gets his full potential and tells shadow, temporary and virgos a planetakus to get there full potential on and battle on Kail, yet, Kail knocks them out in 1 hit, yet, tat is having an experiment on 4 strongest things on the 2nd universe, Nuclear, Xeno, Omni and Atom, then he combines all of them to perform the strongest thing on the 2nd universe, yet, can surpass any power that it takes, tat has finally invented the strongest object in the 2nd universe, yet, makes an idle shaitan and drives very far away from the city, which is 102.24935238568235626 billion km, adds a single drop to the shaitan and a blinding light is seen from 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000001 yoctometers to 20 trillion km, as everyone on virgo a planet knows that tat is clashing using his full potential form against Kail, yet, back there, tat has first invented Sha-I-Tan, the 1st tank to be used the 4 strongest objects in the 2nd universe, yet, tarmanus, has no idea where the blast is that Kail smashed the ground, just a fine look, everyone sees a black glowing tank (Sha-I-Tan) that there is a 5 human tall tatian (which is tat, not Kail, Kail is 10 humans high), that tat has reach the shaitan's full potential, yet, he applies the the strongest object to all of the tanks, yet, Mega Overlord is already the size of an mmbfb carrier, adding extra cannons (which is 2, with 4 barrels each of them, making the total of 4 cannons with 16 barrels), yet, TAT remembers the first air bomber, the Dive Bomb, yet,.he is working on the newest project: Dive Bomb Carrier, which will carry almost like 1000 gigatons (1 teraton) of mega diamonds (trust me, mega diamonds is about the size of mercury and they are worth 10^100-50^500 times the value of the emerald) which is about 250 Dive Bombers then tat saw Kail, but he hasn't start building it, then the entire Dive Bomb Carrier, unfinished, gets destroyed in 1 hit, it is known that Kail can read minds of ANYONE in ANY place, then tat is angry at kail now then kail heard that then quickly rushes to tat and attempts to fight him, but tat never accepted, making him killed in 1 hit, meanwhile on the Minecraft dimension, Notch appears to be making a potion with 2-5 effects, also, meanwhile 500,000 blocks away from Notch's location, Herobrine, making cursed potions (Potion of Harming with the effect of Instant Damage X, the potion of weakness with the effect of weakness X), also, at TAT as a minecrafter, seen using Super-Powered tools (e.g: a diamond pickaxe with Effiencieny X, Unbreaking X, Fortune X and silk touch I, on the swords they ALL equipped Sharpness X, Unbreaking X, Fire Aspect X, Knockback X, Looting X, all the tools with their acceptable "enchanting effects" with X), also, the Universe version of TAT comes up to TAT as a minecrafter (TATception much?), needing ALL of his weapons, so minecrafter TAT gave him the bow and the diamond sword, also, after he gave him the bow and the diamond sword, TAT then goes to Notch to have ALL the powerful potions, then tat goes to Herobrine and needs the potions too, also, tat built a portal to the Nether, built the Wither to need it's help to defeat Kail, then tat goes to The End to need ALL the crystals and the Ender Pearls, tat then exits the End (thus he ignored the Enderdragon), then, tat made a crafting table with a 10x10 Grid then crafts something out of the potions, the bow, the diamond sword, the Ender pearls and crystals: the Sword of the Minecraftian Gods (does 50 hearts of damage, has the Wither effect, fires arrows that deal 25 hearts of damage), tat then thanks the minecraftians who gave him it, but herobrine, tat t. minecrafter and notch are thinking to what is going on then tat said the 2nd universe is attacked by his grandfather, kail, yet, the 3 minecrafters go back to there places, meanwhile, the TCD members are developing S.U.P.O.T.T.C.D (known as the Special Universial Weapons Of The TCD, furtherly, TAT Crew Department), the TCD then needs more Xeno Technology, but tar t. tatian said tat mastered it when he attended Technology High School, but then forgots how to master it now, meanwhile, tar t. tatian, is playing CBTD Version 20.5.0 but Tarkatus (TAZ's real name) informs tar that it isnt out yet but tar said that he use the time machine and buy CBTD 20.5.0 that has Co-oP mode, which is officially official for everything, but Tarkatus left due to tar's over actingly mental disorder, meanwhile, tat finished technology highschool, then he gets that X=P64-AR, later, he applies to that on a potion and on the weapon he used (remember it), which is now a multi-verse sword, able to teleport, invisbility, summon monsters that fight for you (yes, this collects information about your friends), plus, it is used to hack and slash, later, all TCD members have built the dive bomber carrier, no matter what engine they used, it cant fly, so they contact tat to make it fly, tat then strikes it with the multi-verse sword and using ancient language and words before he was born, the dive bomber carrier flies, then all tatians are suprised, just a moment later, Kail bashes to the dive bomber carrier, but gets his feet hurt (just because the multi-verse sword makes anything indestructible, except living creature), then, tat climbs to the carrier and is ready to fight Kail...... Part 3 Normally, tat, with his multi-verse sword, Kail, with his universial sword, started a duel, with TCD members, shooting but appear that Kail is bullet-proof, yet, an Elite Tatian, fired a Xeno-powered rail gun, then headshots Kail, then kail gets his backhead extremely and badly wounded, but didnt notice the Elite Tatian, but kail thinks that tat is far too powerful, he then ragequit ( XD ), sometime later... Kail isnt really rage quitting... he is achieving his 2nd form... a giant about 20,500 km high (thats faaar taller than the ten giant high tatian!), he then grabs the TCD HQ (good thing no one is in there), the dive bomber carrier, the unfinished wither tank (lacks of weapons), the TCD Titan IXXXI, the Contra and the main city of Virgo A Planet (which is called Tatianopolis), then throws at all TCD members, despite his extreme strength, about 75% of all tatians died, except tat, tarkatus, tarmanus, temporary, a potato (umm...?), virgos a planetakus and alvericus, then uses their strongest weapons just in order to kill Kail, but kail... absorbs all the strength... tat now needs help from those from the talians (tatians who came from Virgo X-54f Planet and are far more strategic, smarter, stronger than tatians), tal t. talian then calls all the other talians to help their long time cousins, the tatians, then surrounded Kail, then the talians and tatians are firing at Kail, but Kail is still taking strength from them, then, tat remembers how he detonated an entire planet by using this extreme detonating nuclear-xeno-type device called Planet Bomber he, stealthy, plants a Planet Bomber and taunts Kail, then tat lures him to a star, then, Kail, unable to escape the star's gravity, tat detonates the Planet Bomber, thus, the star and Kail exploded, leaving a blind blast, that anything that looks into it will be blind...... later, talians went hometo Virgo X-54f Planet...... tatians celebrated a short party, later... tat makes temporary his rank, then trains him the uses of everything, skipping the training process, Kail then arrives again, but extremely damaged from the planet bomber, however, he grabbed the things he throws recently, then inserts them into his body, then, he became stronger... as usual... then all the TCD members fire their weapons at Kail, this time, Kail, is now taking damage, then smashes all the tatians, including the surviving tatians, excluding temporary, then, temporary, scaredy-ishly but strongly, take out the Tsar bomba Shotgun, a barrel from a Contra Tank, a laser cannon and a quadruple barrelled HCS D.I.E (what? It is based of the ZCS Wipeout and the ZCS Seizure Morphed together), then fired at the monstrous Kail... then Kail calls temporary a Poking Stick, until his mouth was blasted by the laser cannon, then got enraged, then starts smashing Temportary using the sides of his fist (his fist is about as large as the Mega Overlord), temporary continouesly dodges, then continuesly punches Kail's face left and right, then Kail grabs temporary's right arm but temporary is still punching his face with his left arm, then, kail throws temporary to the TCD Base, then kail grabs a big tank mk.10 and smashes temporary's face but temporary dodges it then grabs his laser cannon, a HCS D.I.E, a ZCS Wipeout, a SCMITR Bio and a .600 Nitro Express, then continously headshots kail until he dies, then, kail, has successfully dodged all the bullets, until then, tat, heavily damaged, stabs kail's head with his multiverse sword, then, tat dies again, temporary then headshots kail with his laser cannon, thus, killing him, then, temporary won the fight against kail, then, a sheer blinding light, recovers anything, later, tat and virgos then congratulates temporary for killing Kail, later, every tatian, looks at the screen (the screen you are looking at) then zooms out to the universe, then it zooms back in at sheer speed, into temporary's eye, then it turns black...... then into space, then zooming to a neutron star and a blackhole Trivia *however, this is the final episode of TAT Evolution **yet, the staff of TAT Evolution are thinking of future episodes *it is weird on how come atomians, mobians, bloons, BCoW users(except TAT) and monkeys don't appear in this episode **however, they are seen on the endless party **they are computer generated *it is unknown who is kail *this is the first time EVERYONE reaches their full potential *this is the longest episode ever, it reaches for about 5-10 minutes per part in the tatian universe **if this movie airs on earth, it will be short *this movie acheived 583,639,296,396 quadrillion diamonds/emeralds/budders which is the most purchased movie of all time *this movie is the only movie where it has many references, the minecraft swords are from minecraft, the laser cannon (the CAW), the SCMITR Bio, the .600 Nitro Express and the ZCS Wipeout are from SAS 3 *there is a sequel to this movie. *OFP's FanFic Category:Films Category:Movies